


First Time

by dwindlingflame



Series: OTP Battle 2k14 [16]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A lot of crack, Crack, M/M, Musical, just to warn you what youre in for, like so much crack im pretty sure im high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was how kagami lost his v-card. and in a follow up, this was how aomine felt about losing his v-card.  and this is how i single handedly embarrass the gom and myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

When Aomine and Kagami fucked for the first time, only one of them was actually satisfied.

Honestly, the entire ordeal was a hot mess. Kagami was pretty sure that the only thing they did right that night was make out without their teeth knocking together.

Aomine’s first attempt to suck on his nipples went exactly as awkward as it sounded. He  _sucked_  on his nipples. It almost felt like he was nursing a child and it was definitely raining in his cock’s parade.

So instead, Kagami decided that he’d suck his dick. It was a simple decision.

But instead, it turned into an argument about which part of the dick was the most sensitive (and who had the bigger cock).

They spent the next few minutes, grabbing at each other’s dicks to figure out who responded more to what.

When Kagami found that Aomine’s head, especially by the slit, was where he saw stars; he decided to exploit that knowledge by burying the tip of Aomine’s cock down his throat.

That was Kagami’s first, and biggest, mistake.

Aomine stopped him long before he could cum but the end result was still the same.

The sex fucking sucked.

Kagami didn’t want to tell him, not when he was trying so hard to prep him and find that sweet spot they googled just before getting down with the naughty. Aomine’s fingers were barely gentle, but they weren’t rough. It was like he was poking his finger into the dirt in an attempt to catch a worm.

It only got worse when Aomine finally settled inside of him.

Aomine was slow, thankfully, but the pleasure Kagami expected to feel wasn’t coming as fast as he wanted…

Aomine however, was in heaven the moment he pushed the tip in, and it was obvious. Once Kagami was ready for Aomine to move, he could only watch, mesmerized, as Aomine’s eyes rolled back in his head after a grand total of 14 thrusts (which were pretty damn good thrusts, he’d like to add) and promptly spilled his load into the condom that separated their flesh and collapsed on top of Kagami in a boneless heap.

Good thing Kagami moaned loudly with him so he wouldn’t feel alone…

…and good thing Aomine had fallen asleep before he could notice that Kagami was still lying there, rock hard and definitely unsatisfied. (Well, good thing he was good at jerking off at this point).

Kagami sighed, relaxing back into the bed. Shifting slightly, he pushed Aomine off of him. He groaned when Aomine’s dick slid out of him like a wet noodle.

And that, folks, was Kagami Taiga’s first sexual experience.

* * *

The next morning, however, everything seemed completely out of place.

Kagami woke up first. Aomine was clean (mostly) from their rendezvous last night. Kagami dressed him in some spare boxers and left to make food. Half way through scrambling eggs, his bedroom door was thrown open.

Kagami jumped, noticing that Aomine was standing in the doorway, his hands on his hips and his legs spread.

He was  _fucking glowing_.

… and was there music playing?

"Aomine, do you hear music?"

"It might seem crazy what I’m about to say -"

"Huh? Why are you singing?"

"Sunshine, she’s here, you can take a break~"

"What the hell are you talk ab- Aomine?!"

Somewhere in between his singing and the omnipresent music blasting in his apartment, Aomine had danced over to him, clad only in socks and the boxers Kagami put on him.

"I’m a hot air balloon that could go to space~" Aomine grabbed him around the waist and pulled him closer. He pressed his cheek against Kagami’s and - "With the air, like I don’t care baby, by the way!"

"Aomine!" Kagami groaned in frustration when Aomine promptly let him go and hopped a few steps away from him. "What the fuck is happening?"

"Because I’m  _happy_!” Aomine threw his arms in the air and suddenly, without an ounce of warning, Kagami’s apartment walls dissolved away, leaving him standing outside?! 

"What the  _fuck?!”_

Suddenly, Aomine was dressed in a full on blue tuxedo, topped with a fucking fedora and a  _cane?_

"Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof!"

"Because I’m happy!"

Kagami turned around, his eyes bulging the moment he saw he rest of the generation of miracles, clad in matching suits,  _singing_  along with Aomine who started strutting down the fucking SIDEWALK?

"Clap along if you like happiness is the truth!"

Kagami was confused - so fucking confused.

"Why is everyone singing?!"

Aomine slid to the right. Kuroko, Kise and Midorima mimicked him.

"Because I’m happy!"

Kuroko twirled back to the center. Kise followed suit with Midorima not too far behind.

"Clap along if you know what happiness is to you!"

Aomine slid to the left, nearing Kagami. Akashi and Murakibara followed him.

"Because I’m happy!"

"Uwah!" Kagami couldn’t suppress the shout of surprise bubbling in his throat when Aomine pulled him to his chest and dipped him low.

"Clap along if you feel like that’s what you wanna do!"

"I don’t! Aomine, let me go! And tell me how the fuck everyone knows this song!"

Aomine promptly let him go, as requested.

Kagami landed on his ass with a thud.

Aomine continued strutting forward, singing something about how nothing can bring him down while his backup dancers clapped behind him.

Kagami sat there, completely unsure of what he should do as the 6 basketball monsters ran down the street like the kids from some overly happy 90’s Disney commercial.

Sometime after the chorus, the song ended, with all six boys standing in the middle of the street with their hands pointed to the sky.

They were breathing heavily, sweating, and looking thoroughly pleased with themselves.

Kagami was exhausted.

Suddenly, his apartment was back yet they hadn’t left yet.

After a few more seconds, they dropped their stance.

"Congratulations, Aomine-kun!" Kuroko said, patting his arm as he walked from the room. Midorima simply fixed his glassed, adjusted his tie, and walked out with an ‘Hmph.’ Kise bounced over to Aomine, shaking his shoulders in excitement while Aomine grinned. He left while Murasakibara followed behind, ruffling his hair. Akashi left last, nodding his head in Aomine’s direction.

Once it was finally silent, Aomine grinned down at Kagami who was still trying to process what just happened.

"Aomine…?"

"Yeah?!"

"What… was that?"

Aomine grinned widely.

Kagami noticed that music was starting to play again…

"Sometimes, something beautiful happens in this world…" Aomine started, completely oblivious to the fact that Kagami was slowly rising to his feet. "You don’t know how to express yourself, so… You just gotta sing!" Aomine threw his arms in the air.

"I JUST HAD SEX! AND IT FELT SO G-"

Kagami promptly punched him in the throat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs quoted:  
> ‘Happy' by Pharrell Williams  
> ’I Just had Sex' Ft. Akon by The Lonely Island


End file.
